1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrating electronic components into an electronic eyeglass frame for driving electro-active lenses capable of one or more of dynamic focus, dynamic changeable tint, and other electronic applications such as, by way of example only, an electronic display that may or may not be incorporated within the lens. This is accomplished in a cosmetically pleasing manner that allows a platform of frame systems to be built from a single electronic module. The present invention discloses controlling an electro-active lens in a deliberate, hands free manner that gives the user control of the electro-active lens. In addition, the present invention allows for a mostly universal electronics module or modules that can be applied to most eyeglass frames in such a manner (and location) whereby conductive wiring of the temples and the frame front is minimized, cosmetics and form factor of the eyeglass frame is maintained, and complicating issues of connecting electrical current thru the bridge or hinge of the eyeglass frame are mitigated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world, spectacle eyeglass frames are very fashionable. While the trend for the eyeglass lenses is to make them thinner, lighter, and less visible, at the same time, it is the eyeglass frame that makes the fashion statement for the eyeglass wearer.
Concurrent with these trends is another concerning including electronics into spectacle eyewear. By way of example, Oakley™ has commercialized electronic eyewear called the Oakley Thump™ that incorporates a MP3 player into the temple of the eyewear that can be oriented properly for the wearer. The Oakley Thump is a prime example of what the invention disclosed here desires to avoid. That being a thick temple or frame housing electronics that distracts from the aesthetic appearance of the eyeglass frames. PixelOptics™ is developing electro-active eyewear that allow for the lens to dynamically focus for the wearer's distance vision needs without any moving parts. Electronic tints for the lens such as, by way of example only, electro-chromics, rapid change tint technology, and tint shuttering are being developed by others as well. Finally, electronic displays are being developed that fit within or on the eyeglass lens allowing the user to see an image floating in front of them in space. The trend of utilizing electronics in eyewear appears to be accelerating and the applications being developed by others are expanding.
As these trends continue, it is becoming important to find ways to incorporate electronics into eyewear without harming the aesthetics and functionality of the eyewear. The challenge is to not limit the fashion design of the eyeglass frame or limit the materials which the eyeglass frame can be made of, maintain as few completed eyeglass frames or eyeglass frame components (frame fronts, bridges, temples) stock keeping units (SKUs) as possible, allow for robust placement of the electronics, and in a way that can be manufactured so that it remains affordable, and aesthetically desirable.
Various electronic components have been disclosed in prior art whereby said components are located in the side of one or both temples, in or on the end piece of the temple, in or on the eyeglass frame's bridge, in or on the lens or lenses, or affixed to the hinge or hinges that attach the frame's temple to the frame's front. While these approaches allow for enabling electronic frames and electro-active lenses, to date there has been no way for this to occur while minimizing the number of frame part SKUs, and maintaining the aesthetics of the frame.
The present invention also addresses the integration of electronic components into an electro-active frame for driving electro-active lenses for one or more of dynamically altering focus, tint or other electronic applications such as by way of example only an electronic display. The invention achieves this objective in a cosmetically pleasing manner that allows for a platform of frame systems to be built from one or more electronic modules.
These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way by which to provide an improved electro-active frame having electronic components for driving electro-active lenses in a cosmetically pleasing manner that allows for a platform of frame systems to be built from one or more electronic modules. The present invention discloses controlling an electro-active lens in a deliberate, yet optional hands free control manner that effectively overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in electro-active eyewear. The invention further allows for the electronic module to control the electronic lens such that if the electronic lens is not in use the electronics are turned off to conserve battery power.